When Infinity Ends
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved...Full Summary Inside! R&R please!
1. The Past Hurts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and some you don't...I took a little creative licensing with some elements of mythology and canon.**

 **Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved. Now with a Mad Titan breathing down their necks, it will take literally everything Earth's Mightiest Heroes has, past and present, to save not just everyone in the universe...but also themselves.**

 **Please read and review! Thank you so much!**

 **WARNING: _Thor Ragnarok_ Spoilers...you have been warned!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Past Hurts**

Xxx

Before the first songs and sunlight, there was the Mother of the Cosmos, Alheimurinn, the Universe...she was vast and great, reaching far into existence and blanketing all that was with her might.

Her voice rang out over her depths, calling forth waters from below that which lay below her eyes. From her singing came the three wells, Urðarbrunnr, Hvergelmir, and Mímisbrunnr. And into these waters Alheimurinn planted the roots of her Tree, the beautiful sapling that would soon stretch into the budding stars and glowing cosmos.

Yggdrasil was a mere fractions of its might when Alheimurinn felt the first pangs of loneliness, and from her sorrow wished for an easing of her pain. Mother Universe's suffering brought forward her children, the Elementals, Children of the Cosmos, She named them after the focus points in her very being, gifting them with the powers befitting their domains as they chose their kingdoms.

Her sons, Soul and Mind, were the eldest, steadfast and hearty. While the youngest two, Heart and Breath, were daughters, passionate and with a flare for running. Once they were strong and knew their duties of guarding Yggdrasil, Alheimurinn gave her children the choice of their domains in the order of their birth.

Soul quickly claimed Fire, for passion thrives when tended like a raging inferno, or smoldering coals. Mind was content with Earth, to be grounded and shaped with time and care. Heart chose water, to be free and flowing yet steadfast and sturdy as ice.

Which left the Wind to Breath, and as such gave Lady Death her power to take away the air from one's lungs, holding their last breaths to her as they joined in her domain.

But Lady Death was not pleased with this, she wanted water...ice...snow...she wanted the delicate beauty her sister had been given in snow flakes, to freeze a heart like her Mother had frozen hers in not giving the youngest the gift of choice.

Mother Alheimurinn...she did not know what she had started, fading to the cosmos as her four children tended the Great tree Yggdrasil, thriving and conquering and forming the great realms and gateways and creations Alheimurinn left her children to be free. Giving them ultimate reign.

Soul and Mind were quickly off on their own, content to rule their powers from afar and let the races emerging on every realm and planet guide themselves in their paths to Destiny and the Wells of Fate, while the two brothers journeyed on and created more and more people. Love...she tried to work with her sister, and instead was punished, Lady Death roared out in her anger and attacked Love's people on her home of ice. Scarring them with twisting lines for generations to come on their skins. Marring their once beauty into what would soon be known as hideous beasts. Love cried for her first people, and then others as Death continued on and scrambled across the cosmos to poison those who thought Love could save them.

Love fought back, first with gifting the rare few of each race with magic, giving them just enough of the stars to save themselves and their people. It wasn't enough and soon the far reaches of the galaxies had heard of Death's grasp and clawing wind that stole the air from their lungs.

Crying for aid, Love pleaded to her Mother, yet received no answer. It wasn't until the brothers returned from their creation journeys, having populated the far reaches of their Mother, did Love gain the upper hand. The Titans were born out of rage against Lady Death, to tame her power.

And they succeeded, the Titans raged war on Lady Death and her stealing air, not needing the grace of breath to fuel their power. Soon, the youngest sister was banished from her grasp on the cosmos, sent to the depths of Hell to reign over those whose time had come to past.

With their target gone, the Titans then attacked the rest of Mother Alheimurinn's children, defeating them with ease and leaving their immense strength loose in the stars. Sick with grief and too weak to stop them, Alheimurinn took her children's powers and reshaped them, trapping the powers in radiant gem stones. To keep the Titans in line, she crafted a gauntlet to hold the stones, the bearer would have the powers of the Children of the Cosmos and be able to guide the millions of souls now growing across the galaxies.

But as the saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility and the Infinity Gauntlet became too much for it's bearer, the power corrupted the holder and drove them insane. Kronos the Titan of Time tried to reason with his siblings, begging them to stop the bloodshed of innocents in their feuding and break up the Stones to diminish some of their strength.

Most agreed...except for one…

Thanos...the Titan of Chaos, it was he who dealt the final blow to Lady Death, sealing her in the prisons of Hell and locking the gates behind her. He grew angered that not only was he not given the Gauntlet as honor for his deeds, but that he now must suffer losing the might of all Infinity Stones, his rage was unparalleled even to that of Lady Death and his wrath swept across the realms.

The Titan of Chaos earned the name the Mad Titan very rapidly, and the others struggled to contain his insanity. In a final battle that tore apart the galaxies, scattering many of Yggdrasil's branches far from the great tree, he was ultimately destroyed, at the cost of all the Titans' lives.

In her deep sorrow for her creations and lost children, Alheimurinn broke apart the Infinity Stones and scattered them into the stars, giving Buri, son of Dagr the first Aesir king, the empty gauntlet for safe keeping on the ever growing realm of Asgard. Buri had his own son, Borr, who had the look of a conqueror in his eyes.

It wouldn't be long until Asgard became the center point of Yggdrasil's remaining nine realms, and Borr was the first to take the title of Allfather, and would one day pass the title down to his eldest Odin.

And yet, in the shadows of the Great Tree...darkness still lingered, for Alheimurinn's grief was so great she did not see that there was madness in the dark, and chaos still reigned when Death called for the sweet songs of pain.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _Lækna_

Xxx

"It is a gift from the Gods your majesties, a son, you bear a son my queen! And the Grand Duchess has just been found to be carrying a daughter. A blessed omen, a uniting for the clans."

The queen was in tears as she nodded to the healer, allowing the one of the arts to head off to her next patient. Down the hall from the royal suite in the healing temple, a joyous cry came from the Queen's clan brother, and dear friend of the King who stood at his wife's side.

"A son my dear, a son!"

"The Gods have truly gifted us my heart," The voice that shook mountains rumbled in the Queen's chest as her husband spoke, "A son for the throne and a daughter of both our clans to unite the kinfolks across the realms. Hvîtur and Svartur united in marriage and clans blood!"

A raucous laughter filled the healing chambers as the Queen's clans brother entered the private suite, pressing a chaste kiss to his sister's cheek. His own wife, clans sister to the King himself, looked tired but pleased as her hands rested on the small swell of her abdomen that mirrored her hearth sister's.

"As soon as the babes are born, a betrothal ceremony will be held, the future king and queen of this realm must be recognized for who they are."

The King's clan sister nodded, leaning against her brother happily, "Of course, let us pray to the Gods for safe bearing of these children, and perhaps a bit of sun upon their arrivals, what are we my dear, due two weeks apart?"

"Days my wife," The Queen's clans brother corrected gently, "Two days, my sister first and then you, perfect for the alignment of the stars."

"And so be it," The King intoned, "By the Norns there will be peace in our realm at last!"

Xxx

But peace was not to be...the first battle did not take place on their home realm, and better for it, as the Queen was in the throes of her labor while her King was battling for their people's lives and freedom.

The King returned bloodied and bruised...and blessed...a healthy son born from his wife. And then the Fates appeared to curse their realm and people, so much bloodshed on their own grounds. The war raged on for miles, destroying everything from the smallest villages to the vast city-states the clans ruled from in their territories. In every battle there was one term set down, havens were never to be touched…

Temples for the Gods were forbidden to be taken over, left as a refuge to the injured and to the children, safety in the chaos of war. At merely a week old, the King's son, the Crown Prince, was hidden at the Temple of Kóngafólk for safe keeping, tended to by nursemaids to hide him from the horrors of war.

The King's clan sister delivered a beautiful baby girl in the middle of a terrible battle raging over their realm, her husband and brother not present during this event, only the Queen, still weary from her own labors.

While the palace called out in joy at the arrival of the future Crown Princess, the people cried out in horror as first the River Temple was overtaken and then the Mountain Temple...hundreds of healers and priests slaughtered, thousands of innocents perishing under the might of their enemies.

The realm cried in anguish, their King enraged and battling the armies that swarmed the palace gates to take the Queen's life while she was weak and unable to defend herself, her husband protected her with nearly his entire life...but it wasn't enough to save their son…

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _Royal Nursery_

Xxx

It was time...her son, her first born was weaned from her breast, and the nursemaids for that matter, the little prince was lively and ready to move to his own suites finally, and leave the nursery to be redone. It should have been redone for a new little one of the royal family. But her new baby hadn't even been able to grow to her third month, she'd barely known of the new babe before it was taken from her.

Now, the room would be cleaned, and a few things fixed if she was honest, and prepared for guests' children, ambassadors and diplomats and the like...until her little boy married and had children of his own...years from now…

Her husband wasn't there to see her tears as she wandered the nursery, collecting little trinkets and parchment scraps covered in toddler drawings and scribbles. Her hairbrush that had gone missing a week ago stashed under the cradle bed, shaped like a ship and padded with soft fleece and rich velvet. The king was off at war...again...and would come home victorious and-

Covered in blood?

She spun at his entrance, limping a little as he leaned on his staff like it was actually keeping him upright instead of just a symbol of power and the throne. His face was chapped and red, from wind and from the blood crusting down over his cheek and starting at his brow. He'd lost an eye, and won a war…

And brought back spoils of war if the shouting that echoed from the halls far away were any tell, and not just relics. Something was wrapped in his traveling cloak, not his war cape as that was stained with blood and ash, meaning it was likely needing warmth.

And rightly so as she stepped closer to her husband and looked at the small bundle being presented to her.

Dark lashes and faint wisps of black hair, tiny fists clutching the cloak's edges, puckered lips shifting in sleep and searching for something out of reach.

"I bring you a gift my queen-"

He spoke as if he'd brought her another trinket like their son was ought to do, not as if the thing in arms was alive at all.

"A gift? A gift?! That is a child! A-a babe for by the Norns. Not a flower or a gemstone to be plucked from the ground as a spoil of war! Is the mother not mourning her loss? The father not crying for vengeance!?"

A shake of the head was her reply, "There is no one...he was left to the elements, not a soul to be found."

" _He?!_ The child is a he...the clans will not stand for this! You've stolen someone's heir! The seers will know whose blood this child claims. What...how could you?"

"I know whose blood this child claims, and there will be no fall back, only peace between the realms."

Groaning in anger she shoved away from his reaching arms, still careful not to harm the infant but refused to take the offered bundle. Her husband set the babe down on the day bed, meant for tired mothers and nursemaids to rest upon while caring for newborns. He moved closer and exposed the baby to the room as their shouting had roused the infant, the squirming shifting the coverings aside and exposing soft skin.

"How could you? After that cursed war…"

"He was abandoned my queen, left to die, look at-"

"No!"

" _Look at Him!_ " His thunderous roar made her turn back at last, and see the baby fully as he began to cry. The cord was still there, withered and nearly gone, but the infant still fussed and wriggled, searching for comfort in a strange place that was nothing like home. A newborn….barely a few days old.

"Abandoned you say? Where?"

"Some temple, it does not matter my wife…"

 _Lies…_

She didn't call him out though, her heart ached too much, especially when she made the mistake, the mistake of brushing a finger against the babe's cheek to sooth the miserable whimpers, and saw the babe's eyes for the first time when they locked on hers.

While not the same strength as a seer, nor even close to that of a mage, she was still powerful in magic, and like any mother, or someone graced with the power gifted from the stars, could read a newborn babe's soul and see their potential for magic, their true name…and their blood…

This time, her eyes were harsh, even if her arms were not as they lifted the babies to her breast and cuddled the chilled infant close.

"How dare you…"

"My dear…"

"No." She growled this time, furious beyond belief while shushing the poor babe and soothing the infant's fears. "You bring me Laufey's son and expect me to remain silent-"

"He is Laufey's no longer...he is yours."

The queen saw red, eyes sparking with magic as her power flashed a warning at her husband to stay back from her, and the baby.

"I know you brought the Casket back to Asgard, and I know what must have transpired for you to bring this child back to me, but think...think long and hard Odin, son of Borr, Allfather of the Nine Realms. Think before you speak to me again."

Odin did not dare to step closer, waiting as his wife and Allmother of Asgard closed her eyes, pulling her power back to her and settling her magic.

Frigga stared back finally, her own eyes filled with tears instead of the baby that now slept in her arms.

"What have you done?"

* * *

 **Tada? What do you think?  
**


	2. If Only

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and some you don't...I took a little creative licensing with some elements of mythology and canon.**

 **Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved. Now with a Mad Titan breathing down their necks, it will take literally everything Earth's Mightiest Heroes has, past and present, to save not just everyone in the universe...but also themselves.**

 **Please read and review! Thank you so much!**

 **WARNING: _Thor Ragnarok_ Spoilers...you have been warned!**

 **So...as for that mid-credit scene on the spaceship...I'm just going to ignore the giant warship that Thor and Loki see right as Thor says nothing bad will happen...this is where my fic goes AU and takes off down it's own path...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

 **If Only  
**

Xxx

 _Somewhere in space_

Xxx

As exhausted as he was, when your bed mate is writhing on their side of the mattress, stirring up the blankets like flags in a harsh gale, and moaning in their sleep...it's really hard to actually get some rest. And considering this wasn't the first time, in the same night, this disturbance had occurred…

Loki wasn't exactly gentle when he took his spare pillow and whopped Thor across the face, _almost_ as hard as he could, but not quite. The God of Mischief was just too damn tired to put _that_ much effort into his actions right now.

Thor groaned as he was startled out of unconsciousness, but within a bare second he knew what had occurred and mumbled something akin to a thank you and an exhausted apology that would on any other day be called half-hearted.

Neither spoke further for several minutes, Thor pushing himself up to sit against the cabin wall at the head of the bed and bunching his pillow behind his hips. Loki waited three minutes, before rolling off his side enough to glance at Thor leaning forward on bent knees, head in his hands.

Huffing loudly to smother his yawn, Loki sat up, setting his feet on the cold floor and wishing for not the first time he was back in his palace suites. Sighing as he rolled his shoulders to loosen the aches, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and waved his hand to retie his boots for the fifth time.

"What shall it be this time? Do you want to walk up to and back down from the bridge five times? Or shall we wander the barracks for a couple hours before you exhaust yourself yet again to try and sleep?"

"It is not funny Loki."

"I never said it was, just would rather know if we are passing by the beast or not."

"Banner is not a beast, even now as the Hulk he is not a monster Loki. And you do not have to keep following me everywhere…"

"And let you go around sleepless about the ship in the middle of the night? No, it's better I come with you than for you to get holed up somewhere talking when you need to be resting. We're not immortal Thor, we need to sleep eventually."

Thor growled, "And eventually has not yet come Loki! I am fine!" Huffing in frustration, the elder of the two princes turned to leave, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Thor-"

"I said-"

"I'm not _just_ following you!" Loki's voice echoed in their small cabin, quieting rather quickly for the chaotic god's normal patterns of arguing, "You're not the only one who cannot sleep…"

Thor paused at the door, turning back to see Loki slumped forward, head in his hand in a rare show of actual exhaustion and an emotion other that composed. They both had been affected by the last week...or in Loki's case a month. All of this…it ended badly...and was remaining so…

Sighing, Thor shifted on stiff legs, rubbing at his face and wincing a bit at his sore eye socket, "Are you hungry brother?"

An echoing sigh slid from Loki before the raven haired head shook in the negative, "I cannot eat."

Thor let out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head with a wry grin stretching across a face lined with weariness and grief, "You cannot eat, I cannot sleep...what a fine pair we make brother...to the bridge it is then. I doubt Heimdall would be pleased if we woke him up again with our pacing."

" _Your_ pacing, my following."

"Whatever."

Xxx

The bridge was rather silent when the pair of warriors entered, both sets of eyes searching the command room and scanning the stations for hidden threats. Only Korg and Heimdall occupied the helm of the ship, the Kronan manned the "captain's" chair, monitoring the engines and output and fuel, and environmental controls for everyone on board. Heimdall had taken over the navigational controls once Valkyrie had gone to bed hours ago, like the princes had tried to do and failed now five times.

"That is not resting your majesties."

"No it is not."

Heimdall turned dark amber eyes to glance at Loki, an eyebrow raising slightly at Thor's slightly sarcastic, but mostly worn out tone.

Loki just rolled his eyes, fingers dancing over a control panel to check all ship hatches and docking points to ensure the ship exits were maintaining their seals, after leaving Sakaar through the Devil's Anus...and then getting damaged on Asgard, the second prince was more than a little leery of losing atmospheric containment. While he could and had before cast spells to secure air pressure and hull integrity...Loki was too fucking tired tonight to even try…

Better to double check everything any chance he got.

Thor seemed much the same, working with Korg for a split second to ensure he was typing in the commands right on a new vessel, before scanning through the security cameras to ensure the two thousand, eight hundred and fifty-six passengers were all safe and either resting and mingling with others.

Or rather...fifty-eight…

"Loki…"

"It's called multi-tasking Thor."

Heimdall turned from monitoring the stars ahead of the ship, how far ahead of them was entirely different question, but he turned to the true Loki still at the original console. There were two copies also on the bridge, one watching the cameras over Thor's shoulder, and the other scanning the monitors Korg was in charge of on this shift.

"Is it wise to do such actions my prince?"

Loki scowled at the former Bifrost Gatekeeper, the title was more of a joke now than ever before, but while Heimdall was right, the trickster simply enhanced his personal glamour unseen, ensuring no one could see the strain of projecting two copies he was actively monitoring through plus his own actions.

Thor poking a hand through the nearest copy's chest wasn't helping.

"Thor-"

"Knock it off Loki, that's enough of your tricks for tonight."

While the authority in the thunder god's voice should have made Loki back down, it was more of a challenge for the adopted brother to keep going, Thor turned back to his screens, and found another Loki projection walking the halls halfway across the ship down in the cargo bay.

" _Loki_ …" Turning to face the dark haired prince again, Thor only received a faint twitch of the lips, and the yet again rare sight of Loki swaying minutely before his hands grabbed the edges of the console in front of him.

"Fine, if you insist on multi-tasking or whatever, check the supplies cargo bay while you're at it, then actually come over here when you are done."

A low grunt was Thor's answer, but the copy at the now King's shoulder disappeared in a subtle glimmer of light. Thor didn't speak again until the actual Loki was at his side, and the other two copies had dispersed off both the bridge and the cameras. Though, now the real Loki was actually leaning on the console visibly, arms crossed as he stared at the back of the bridge instead of watching the cameras.

"All secure?"

"Everything."

"Thank you," Thor adjusted the console controls, switching off the screens with a low sigh, "Ready to return to our cabin?"

Loki nodded silently, pushing off the console edge without a sound and following Thor from the bridge, his sharp eyes however did not catch the glance between the new king and former gatekeeper, nor the not so subtle motion from the ship's resident Kronan, having surprisingly remained silent the entire visit.

For someone frequently called dense, Thor was acutely aware of the current situation about five seconds before Loki was. A true reversal of roles in this case as the god of chaos suddenly stumbled over nothing and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Thor caught him before Loki could slump to the floor, one hand clasped over his mouth to stifle nausea induced coughing.

"And now whose the one in need of rest brother? Figured you were exhausting yourself with those illusions."

Not bothering to respond, Loki didn't fight Thor pulling one of his arms over the broad shoulders, merely gripping the armor edge to stay stable as Thor half carried-half led his adopted brother back to their shared cabin. As much as many others had tried to insist on their king getting a private room on the ship, Thor had refused; with tight quarters as it was, and Loki still a bit of an outcast among his own people, it was just easier for the two to share a room to free up space for others. And it allowed someone to keep an eye on the trickster, especially tonight.

Loki dropped onto the edge of the bed as soon as Thor guided him to it, slumping on the edge much like he'd been before they'd left. Only this time, Thor didn't move to his side immediately, instead pouring two glasses of Sakaar liquor and passing one to Loki.

"To safe passage."

Muttering the same, Loki knocked back the drink with a grimace, hating the burn of alcohol down his throat. The heat in his stomach didn't fully settle the exhaustion caused nausea, but it did help. "Was I that obvious?"

"That you were magically exhausted? No...but we're both tired, and your copies made noise this time, so I know you were struggling without realizing it. You haven't been this bad in awhile...at least I think so, I can't see for sure."

Loki scoffed, "Besides the missing eye?" But he knew what Thor meant, sighing again as he played with his empty glass for a moment before rolling his shoulders as if shrugging off a heavy coat weighing him down.

This time the flickering lights were brighter as the glamour faded off, revealing battle and sleep rumpled clothing over a slightly hunched body, shoulders tight and hands knuckle white on the drink tumbler. Thor didn't know if he should focus on the faint bruises and cuts marring Loki's hands or the dark circles under his brother's eyes, showing more than just the drain of the last few days, but of much a longer struggle.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you'd been on Sakaar for weeks...what happened in that time?"

Sighing heavily, Loki shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about-"

"Loki-"

A placating hand came up, Loki shaking his head but not sounding frustrated just yet, "At least...not tonight...I'd rather have _some_ sleep in me before sharing that tale."

Thor chuckled, knocking back his drink in one swig as well, returning both of the glasses to the counter while Loki untied his boots _again_...only this time with his fingers instead of magic. The god of thunder didn't turn around from the counter right away, listening as Loki tucked his boots under their shared bed, finally laying back with a not so quiet sigh and sprawling out on his side of the mattress. This time, Thor pulled his armor vest off, rolling his shoulders with a low groan to loosen the muscles, his bare torso, while not as bad as it had been when he'd first boarded the ship, still held the bruising around what had been stab wounds, now closed and healing.

The wounds still ached; as did Loki for that matter, those thrice damned obedience disks hadn't been kind to the god of thunder who was capable of channeling electricity. To someone like Loki who reacted to lightning like a cat and water, it had to have hurt being shocked like that for at least an hour straight. And remaining conscious, Thor was surprised Loki hadn't found a way to retaliate.

Then again if tonight was any indicator, Loki was too tired to do anything like that just yet, and was watching his back for the Hulk to come after him. While the tolerance between the two had remained for the last two days, Hulk was too easily annoyed and Loki almost couldn't stop himself from poking things with a stick, physical or metaphorical.

Or actually...now that Thor thought about it, the blonde himself was the one instigating the issues, Loki just hung back and either rescued his ass or laughed. It depended on what the trouble was...if Loki caused it, he'd laugh and let Thor humiliate himself...otherwise Loki would only let things go far enough that Thor either needed the help or had learned his lesson for whatever…

His brother...adopted for all intents and purposes...was truly capable of compassion, just would rather cause pranks or deceit instead, but when it counted, Loki wasn't one to slack off and gave it everything he had to accomplish a goal, be it betrayal or battle. And that was why Thor was bunking with the god of mischief on their journey to Midgard, mainly to placate others that Loki was being watched, and to ensure Loki didn't run himself into the ground.

And on the ground is where Thor would be if he didn't get some sleep soon, with that thought running through his frazzled thinking, the blonde moved stiffly to his side of the bunk, biting back a chuckle at Loki flopped out on the bed with an arm over his eyes.

"Lights down."

The cabin responded accordingly, dimming the lights to almost complete dark, giving just enough illumination Thor didn't trip on anything or set his hand down on Loki's leg or something when the elder of the two eased onto the bed.

"Are you actually going to sleep this time?"

"Good _night_ Loki."

Another scoff was the raven haired brother's reply before Loki sighed softly and settled into the mattress further. Thor attempted to settle down as well, pulling his half of the sheets up without moving Loki's side too much. Except sleeping on his right side hurt like a bitch if he tried to press his face into the pillow like habit dictated.

" _Sonuva bitch_!"

Clutching a hand over his eye...no eye _patch_...Thor hissed air between clenched teeth and completely missed Loki sitting upright beside him.

"Going to take some getting used to isn't it?"

"Oh really? Hadn't guessed that Loki!"

The other prince huffed, but sat up straighter and reached a hand out to Thor's head, earning a low growl when the blonde could only see part of his fingers since his actual eye was straining as it was.

"Hold still you big oaf."

The lack luster insult calmed Thor enough to listen, relaxing his shoulders enough to tell Loki to proceed, a hand rested on the thunder god's temple, fingers cooler than Thor's skin but heating rapidly as the magic bled from one to the other. Loki had tried to fix Thor's eye soon after revealing his presence on the ship, it was then that it was discovered it wasn't merely damaged, but completely gone from the socket in the first place, leaving nothing to rebuild accept frayed nerves that would hurt like Hel if messed with. All the magic wielder could do was soothe the pain until Thor's own body healed the socket on its own, which for a hot-headed fool like the god of thunder, more than a day or so was pushing his fragile patience.

"Better?"

Shrugging, Thor rolled onto his left side once Loki pulled away, stifling a yawn as he sagged into the mattress, "Better than it was, thank you, still hurts."

"It's going to, I can't fix it."

"I know, and I thank you again for trying."

Loki didn't answer, and Thor had to strain in the low light to see his gaze turned away from the Aesir beside him, looking rather upset.

The hand that had held his face, reached out to grab Loki's wrist gently, making the emerald eyes turn back to the single blue, "Thank you Loki, truly, for everything."

Green stared at blue and glinted in the dim cabin into something Thor knew far too well, "Everything? Including that time-"

" _Loki_...don't ruin this."

Sighing, the trickster conceded, half-heartedly shaking off Thor's grip before lying back down himself and staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped on his chest.

"Do you think those hero friends of yours will try to imprison me? Or just attack first and ask questions later?"

Thor had almost let his eye slip shut before Loki had spoken, now he stared at his brother in confusion, before answering, he took a moment to really _look_ at the second prince, seeing the tight set of Loki's jaw and the faint twitching of fingers instinctively preparing to clasp sharp knives of throw enchantments.

"Do you really think so little of them?"

Loki didn't speak right away, but did turn his head to meet Thor's gaze again when he replied, "I was sent back to Asgard in a muzzle, chains, and adamantium shackles, which by the way burned like those fire gnomes on Muspelheim...and was forced to fall inside a separate dimension by that half-rate sorcerer for just _appearing_ in New York city. What do you _think_ is going to happen upon my arrival?"

Thor shrugged, "Hopefully the Avengers will listen long enough to understand the situation causing your arrival, if not we will have to explain further, while yes you've made mistakes in the past, I'd rather us all move forward, for the good of ourselves and for Asgard."

"Mistakes? Is that what you're calling all that I've done-"

Thor interrupted with a voice like steel, "Would you rather I saw treason? Or acts of war? Or murder? Or fraud? Pick any of those Loki and it would not even begin to cover your actions. I would rather go to my friends saying you were Asgard's needed savior in this fight, than a fugitive in need of a prison cell. Take your pick brother."

Loki was silent for a moment, turning back to the ceiling with a soft exhale, "And if I were to take the _Commodore_ and just leave before arriving on Midgard?"

While he couldn't completely stop the growl in his throat, Thor was able to contain his frustration for the most part, only one hand balling into a fist as he sighed loudly to calm down before replying, "Then I would send you off with wishes of safe travels, and my frustrations at your pig-headedness. I still love you brother, for all that those words and my attempts are worth...I just wish it was enough for you."

With that Thor rolled back over, careful of his sore face, he didn't bother meeting Loki's gaze, unsure of what he'd see and unsure of how he'd handle whatever look he was being given. For such a powerful Aesir, the once Crown Prince, now King of a strong and proud people, the God of Thunder, he could never break that wall that had ensconced his brother's heart.

If only his words were enough...

* * *

 **Tada? What do you think?  
**

 **Please Review! They are my fuel to continue!**


	3. You Let It In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and some you don't...I took a little creative licensing with some elements of mythology and canon.**

 **Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved. Now with a Mad Titan breathing down their necks, it will take literally everything Earth's Mightiest Heroes has, past and present, to save not just everyone in the universe...but also themselves.**

 **WARNING: _Thor Ragnarok_ Spoilers...you have been warned!**

 **To Whitemiko12 and Mandice: Thank you for the faves and follows!  
**

 **To D: (Guest): Thank you for your review! Oh yeah that is going to be so much fun to write!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
**

 **You Let It In  
**

Xxx

 _Wakanda National Forest, Wakanda, Africa_

Xxx

Usually when he woke up in the mornings now, Clint Barton was rather aware of how the day was going to go, the daily routine hadn't shifted much in the just over a year he'd been living in Wakanda as a refugee under the gracious hospitality of T'Challa. Get up, eat breakfast with whoever felt like eating with the rest of the research staff at that time in the cafeteria, spend most of the morning in the training gym set aside for rookies and the fugitives considering few of T'Challa's staff wanted to deal with them, eat lunch with facility staff, lounge around-read-watch movies-be really unproductive until supper...maybe actually get a meal with almost everyone in their band of runaways...and likely go to bed early out of boredom.

While truly and deeply grateful for the king of Wakanda's amazing generosity, Barton was bored out of his mind.

And after finding out that the Wakandan natives were not that thrilled at their continued presence and fugitive status...the second half of the Avengers team stayed rather quiet and laid low in the expansive facility set half into a mountain.

Today, or at least at oh-five hundred Wakandan time, Clint woke with the feeling that something was coming, kind of like how some people notice atmospheric pressure changes and can predict storms moving in. The nagging in the back of his mind didn't recede as he got up and ready for the day, grabbing his bow out of habit and buckling a hip quiver case on instead of his back set. Easier to sit if you're not worrying about crushing million dollar pieces of equipment. At least Barton figured the arrows cost that much, they were some of the last he had that Stark had made for him after Sokovia and the shit with Ultron, while he may have "retired", the billionaire had set Clint up with full gear and his latest tech upgrades to ensure the Barton family was as safe as they could be and Clint would be able to jump at a moment's notice and not worry about his gear.

The familiar weight tapped his thigh as he moved through the dim halls, the graveyard shift was winding down their duties and the morning crew wasn't due until seven, meaning when Clint took the long way to the indoor shooting range, the laboratory the team knew very well was supposed to unoccupied.

Ish...there was one person who couldn't exactly leave at the moment…

This morning though...Bucky's cryo system hub had a visitor, a lone figure sitting on a backwards chair staring at the monitor read outs displayed alongside the bio freeze device. Steve didn't move at all when Barton entered the lab, didn't even seem to notice the archer's presence til a hand clapped on the blonde's shoulder.

"Staring doesn't change anything."

"Shows he's still there."

Steve sounded like shit, but Clint didn't press further, he could see the weary set to the soldier's frame, worn eyes locked on the prone body of someone who may never wake up. Reassurances had never been Barton's strong point, he was the silent killer, not the goody-two shoes...while he could say a hundred things to try and make Steve feel better, they both knew the words would be lies and worthless in the long run.

Better to remain silent and just be supportive in other ways.

While he was about to offer to bring Steve breakfast, that nagging in the back of Barton's mind started to itch a bit more, making the archer finger his bow habitually to check it's components. Steve saw the twitch, instinctively assessing the room before glancing back to the archer without knowing why they both were getting edgy and on alert.

"Barton?"

"Something's coming."

"What is?"

"Don't know...but it ain't gonna be good."

Neither spoke again, if they were going to it was too late since Sam Wilson walked in looking half awake and pissed.

"Glad one of you is geared up, Steve go grab your shit."

"What the hell's going on?" Barton's question was met with a harsh look from the flyer on Steve's half of the team, Sam was in soldier mode.

"T'Challa's callin' us up to command central, _all_ of us."

Steve's brow furrowed as he stood up completely, "Wait…"

Sam nodded without being asked, "Yeah Cap, soon as morning crew gets in, they're waking up Barnes."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _NYC_

 _38 hours post battle_

 _May 6th, 2012_

Xxx

Stark Tower was silent, which was unusual since it currently housed six people with some rather unique powers and personalities that clashed worse than cats and dogs, right after a massive battle that had been highly stressful for a really new team. The tower's owner, who was likely to change the name of his new building after all of this, was currently looking over employee records. Out the six hundred people who had been employed in the new tower prior to the attack...so three days of work really...only two people had been injured, minor at that. Unfortunately, about a third of the staff were considering resigning or had turned in notice of resignation.

Meaning Tony was parked in his brand new office for the first time, talking with one employee via telephone, another via email, a third in private chat program, a fourth through texts...and flipping through job applications on the computer screen directly in front of him.

Natasha was going through resignation letters, figuring it was easier to help Tony with staffing than assist Thor and Steve in watching Loki down two floors, while Barton and Bruce were off doing...the billionaire had no idea. All he did know was Pepper was going to kill him for basically losing a third of the staff for this company location.

So, to make life easier, his first goal….after yet another cup of coffee...or maybe alcohol...was to hire a PA for the team, not himself or Pepper, nah the CEO was in charge of that part, or Happy...Tony couldn't remember…

God he needed coffee…

Xxx

... _per instructions you are to report to the security desk in the main lobby at 12:00pm, inform the on-duty staff of your intentions and destination and you shall be paged forward to your briefing location…_

As much as she needed a job, getting a phone call at four in the morning...which lead to an over the phone interview with two other people immediately following the five minutes of half-awake, confused, rambling performance she gave post answering the phone in her sleep...was not how she planned on succeeding in finding a way to pay her bills.

In hindsight, it was a good thing her phone had a voice record app that she'd somehow remembered to push in the middle of the conversation, knowing trying to write shit down was a bad idea when she couldn't even find her pillow in the middle of the night let alone a pen. That, and an email had arrived with detailed information and an appointment ID number at eight am sharp.

Now she was running on very little sleep, dolled up in professional, but subtle, makeup to hide her exhaustion and nervousness. Sleek slacks that had seen far too many interviews and not enough actual jobs adorned her long legs and covered the tops of her dark boots, a tunic top with a belt and a leather jacket framed her torso. The only thing not tucked into place like her rolled bun hair, was the small briefcase, large enough for a resume folder and notepad, but other than that couldn't hold more than a pen if she tried. The bag was much abused, besides getting shot with a gun, it had probably had just about everything done to it at least once, including things she really didn't want to think about.

Right now though, she was trying to smile and not look insane as the security team that was basically swarming around the entrance lobby to the brand new Stark Tower did a body check, the female agent was kind and respectful, pulling her into a private room to do the search. While she hadn't been in NYC long, she was pretty sure there were TSA checks that were less thorough.

Then again, three days ago, the city had been under attack by aliens, lead by a vengeful demigod from another planet, and a bomb almost got dropped on the city.

Now, she was riding an elevator up to an undisclosed office for a secondary interview with-

 _Tower Systems Malfunction. Please remain calm and in your current location. There is no danger and systems shall be restored shortly._

Correction, she was stuck in an elevator.

The ding the small room let out just before the doors opened onto a hallway lit by red back up lights spooked her enough to blink hazily at the sudden opening. At least she had gotten stuck on a floor hook up instead of in between floors. Stupidly, she trekked off the lift, figuring a floor was safer in case the Tower malfunctioned further and made the elevator drop or something. Not possibly considering to open the doors it had to be locked onto a floor...but still…

Her current location seemed to be abandoned, or at least empty. A residential floor for sure, with an open floor plan of kitchen, dining room, two living room ish areas, and a seating area without an entertainment set up. But there was no _life_ to this floor, no artwork-just empty frames, no knick-knacks or personal items, no signs of food or even basic utensils in the immaculate kitchen...nothing that said someone lived here in the spacious area.

Except for the hunched over person leaning against the window that was the only other source of light besides the emergency lights.

"Hello?"

"I believe you are lost miss."

"Pretty sure I am, supposed to be at a briefing meeting, but then the Tower malfunctioned, figured I was safer on a floor versus in a lift."

The person grunted softly, shrugging as she moved from the lift to the kitchen island and set her bag down for the moment, "You may remain here until you are safely able to move on, though I apologize I am not the best of company."

"Can't say I'm any better, haven't run on this little sleep since I was forced from home."

Dull eyes turned to face her, the scruffy hair framing a face lined with exhaustion watched her for a moment, "Forced from your home? Miss are you alright?"

She shrugged, "It's in the past, happened when I was really little, but do you mind if I ask you something?"

The man stood slowly, as if his actions pained him, tall and muscular he walked closer like the she had asked him to walk to his execution. "And what would that be? Though you are forewarned, you would be the eighth person to ask me if I am 'alright' this day."

Smirking she shook her, "Nah...I can tell that would end badly for both of us, I was actually going to ask you if you had any poptarts."

Xxx

Steve Rogers was starting to...tolerate...Tony Stark, he wasn't sure if he liked the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist just yet, but the Captain's ability to calmly stay around the son of Howard was growing. And, Tony had asked Steve to help him interview the team's new PA, wanting to ensure he had someone else vetting the person who'd have quite a lot of access to the heroes. While SHIELD had offered to provide handlers or at least a public liaison, Stark had insisted privately on someone on his payroll, that way there was no double-crossing.

The Captain trusted SHIELD and Fury, Stark didn't...better to split the difference and let SHIELD work on PR, while behind the curtains there was someone who knew the Avengers enough to fill the gaps. Steve mostly hoped they were better at cell phones than he was.

JARVIS had informed Stark that after the Tower malfunction-power issues after the tesseract device-that the PA candidate was not on the elevator any longer, having gotten off during the half blackout in the building and hadn't gotten back on when all systems were restored an hour later. Now Stark and Rogers were riding down three floors from the team's common area, as that's where the candidate's cell phone said she was.

It was also Thor's assigned floor since Stark had all but forced them to pick a level to call their own, 'mi casa es su casa' or whatever.

The god of Thunder didn't immediately greet them with a loud, boisterous yell like normal, or at least as he had the first two days, at breakfast with the team this morning Thor had been extremely quiet and withdrawn. No one seemed to really notice, or didn't comment in Steve's case since he didn't know the Asgardian that well. Instead of a yelling greeting, they found the blonde sitting at the kitchen island, speaking softly-or at least soft for Thor-with a young brunette as they looked at something on her phone.

Well, Steve assumed they were speaking, he didn't understand or even recognize the language.

Stark had paused at the small hallway entrance that lead to the main building stairs and elevator, watching the pair in silence. Just observing, no big entrance or snarky comment, which for Steve was first to see. Thor and the young woman really didn't know they were there, completely engrossed with the small device in the woman's hand. Tony let them be for another couple minutes, just listening at the pair talked in the other language like they were old friends.

Then the playboy kicked in over the philanthropist.

"Well isn't this cute, didn't know you were conducting interviews Point Break. Whose this lovely lady?"

Thor jerked slightly, "Man of Iron, I did not see you there."

Steve's brow furrowed for a second at Thor's thick voice, until he realized it was just the god's accent coming through a bit heavier than normal.

"Figured you didn't, now whose your guest?"

The brunette had stood up at Tony's initial interruption, smoothing her clothes and walking around the counter to face him. "Katherine Anderson sir, and I apologize, the Tower malfunction seems to have thrown me off a bit."

Tony smirked, shaking her hand politely, "It does that to everyone, though that should be the last one, finally got all the conduits back online. Now are you the PA candidate I called this morning?"

"Are you referring to the nine am call that transportation would be provided, or the 4:02 am call for the phone interview?"

Stark stared at her for a moment before laughing, clapping the girl's shoulder with a wide smile, "Oh screw the debrief sweetheart you're hired!"

Steve gaped for a second, crossing his arms over his chest in confusion, "Just like that?"

Tony nodded, "You didn't hear her this morning on the phone with Romanoff and I, this girl's got spunk, everyone else either didn't answer the phone, or freaked out once I said my name and that yes I was seriously calling about a job."

Thor's eyes were narrowed slightly, and he glanced at Tony in confusion, "Why were you hailing these people before dawn Man of Iron? I thought that was when you humans slept?"

"To test them, if they wanted the job badly enough and if they could handle pressure, since I can't exactly throw them to the wolves-wake them up and ask a million questions instead."

Steve just shook his head, not understanding the billionaire one bit, and judging by the confusion Thor was lost too.

Katherine Anderson wasn't, in fact she was one step ahead of all of them, turning to Thor politely and murmuring something in that other language. The recognition on his face was obvious, as was the grateful smile.

"You speak...alien?"

Now the woman actually glared at Tony, no longer polite, "I speak Norse, and a couple other old languages that have little to no value in the New York work force, but yes I speak one of the languages Mr. Odinson here does."

Laughing again, Stark held up his hands in surrender, "Darlin' you don't need to convince me, Point Break here likes you, Romanoff though you were hilarious on the phone, and I'm sure the good Captain here could get along with you just fine if your resume skills include cooking."

She clasped the hand Tony had held out again, "Is that an official job offer Mr. Stark?"

"Damn right it is! You start immediately."

"Call me Kate."

Xxx

Within three hours, Kate had met the team, after calling 'hello' to Barton up in the air vents and startling them all. She then was given a tour of her access areas, mainly the common area, Tony's public office, and surprisingly enough Thor's floor, the god had said it was because he wouldn't be residing there much longer once he was cleared to take Loki back to Asgard. While wanting to be an active part of the team, he could make no promises just yet.

After tours, paperwork, confidentiality meetings, and introductions, Tony had a starter assignment for Kate to really test her now that she'd gotten a rough idea of who she was dealing with. While she had the job, the woman was under a contractual probation period to ensure she was taking things seriously, and that the team liked her. Mainly Tony and Dr. Banner as they were becoming the current permanent residents of the Tower, Clint and Natasha would be going out on assignment, Thor was leaving, and Steve...he hadn't decided yet.

The assignment...take Thor and Steve out in public and bring back supper for everyone, Kate had asked for food suggestions and simply been handed one of Tony's credit cards.

So, now Steve was in a loose hoodie, ball cap and sunglasses, and worn jeans that would likely be falling from his hips if he hadn't ripped the belt from Tony's hands when the billionaire had 'misplaced' it. Thor was in similar clothing, only Tony sucked at judging sizes without a computer scanner and most of Thor's outfit was really tight to the Asgardian's frame. Still, Kate had convinced him to pull his hair back into a ponytail and loop it through a ball cap to disguise his face. They made it from the corner the discreet black car dropped them off at, three blocks down the street, and into the shop Kate had picked to get food, without being recognized.

Once in the shop, Steve tucked the sunglasses on top of his hat, and had to smile at the little restaurant. If there was one thing he'd been wanting to try since waking up from being frozen, but hadn't managed yet, it was New York style pizza.

"Katalina! You bring new customers! Bene! Bene!"

"Hi Marco! Busy tonight?"

"No my darling, not after that disaster, no one wants to come outside tonight! It is so sad!"

Kate hummed, stepping up the counter and hopping up to sit on the edge by the old style register, "I know, it is sad, but hey, not only did I bring you two new customers, but we were sent to fetch a pretty big order…"

Marco clapped his hands in delight, gleefully calling to someone in the back of the shop in rich Italian before he got them all drinks and brought out a note pad.

"Hit me darling, tell me my woes! What must I slave over?"

Kate turned to the two blondes with her, eyebrows raised in question, Steve cleared his throat, "Just a simple pepperoni, please."

Thor murmured an agreement, staring in wonder at the little shop as Kate rolled her eyes, turning back to Marco with a grin, "How many hand-tossed doughs do you have back there ready to go my friend?"

Marco glanced at her slyly, "Are you offering to help my darling or are you being a snot?"

Smirking, Kate shrugged, "What ever do you mean Marco?"

The chef smiled wide, winking with a chuckle sliding out as he handed her the pen and notepad. Kate appeared to only write three things, but judging by the raised eyebrows on Marco's face, Steve wondered if the young woman knew short hand or code…

"Bene my dear. Go! Go! Away with you while I work. I call, you come back yes?"

Kate nodded, "Don't you want help?"

"No-no! Go!" With that Marco snatched the pad away from her, wandering back to the kitchen and yelling at someone in Italian again.

Steve smirked when Kate huffed in irritation, fidgeting with her hair for a moment before she fingered the plastic card Tony had given her. "Well then...question for both of you gentlemen...did Mr. Stark actually ask you about your clothing preferences?"

Thor glanced at her in confusion before down at the shirt he'd been tugging on distractedly, for that matter Steve looked a bit sheepish as he'd been fussing with the belt again on the too big jeans.

"No ma'am, more like had an employee hand us all bags yesterday."

Kate chuckled, "That's actually not that surprising considering it's Tony Stark...shall we fix this then?"

Xxx

Dr. Bruce Banner wasn't a man in the mood for surprises, the fact that he'd been trying to nap in the guest room Tony had given him for now-and then rudely woken up by the playboy calling for the Avengers to assemble to meet the new PA...meant he was now stuck on edge until he could get the Hulk to settle down again. Tony wasn't purposefully provoking Bruce, his personality just dictated that if something was off limits, then Stark had to poke it...repeatedly.

He had at least offered Bruce permanent lodgings, an entire floor to himself with labs on that floor for personal work, and access to Stark Industries Research and Development team labs, all eight floors of them. While still uneasy being around so many people, Bruce was seriously contemplating staying put for awhile.

Especially if this new PA-probationary or not-kept impressing people like she was in the five hours she'd been working.

Both Steve and Thor were loaded down with a hefty stack of pizza boxes, and the Asgardian had a few shopping bags looped over one arm. Kate had the rest of the shopping bags, most from a clothing store, but one was from a local bakery Banner knew Tony was partial to.

"Good evening Dr. Banner, hope you're in the mood for pizza and cupcakes."

Nodding, Bruce stayed out of the way while Kate sorted the pizza boxes, Thor and Stave each taking one of the clothing bags and disappearing, Kate smiled at the scientist, nudging one of the bags she'd set down. "Hope you don't mind doctor, but I figured clothing that actually fit and wasn't hastily picked would be a bit more comfortable."

"Oh?" Bruce examined the bag, finding casual slacks and a button down, definitely more his style versus the rock t-shirt and snug jeans Tony had let him borrow. "How'd you get my sizes?"

"Mr. Stark handed me Stark Phone for work purposes, calling the Tower I asked to get in touch with all of you and JARVIS sent my scanned sizes instead."

" _My apologies Dr. Banner for the intrusion of privacy._ "

Bruce shrugged, waving off JARVIS' concerns with a grin, "This isn't that bad, Tony waking me up this afternoon was...thanks Ms. Anderson, I appreciate this."

The new PA smiled, "You're very welcome Dr. Banner, and please call me Kate, I may never answer to Ms. Anderson."

"Only if you do the same for me."

"You got it Doc!"

Xxx

Kate had brought thirty pizzas to the tower, ten pepperonis, five meat lovers, five Supremes, five random pizzas of varying flavors, and five plain cheeses with side toppings to customize personally. And she'd gotten each Avenger a fresh round of clothing, that actually fit. The only one who didn't get a bag of clothing that was actually perfect for the owner...was Tony, one-because he lived in the Tower, and two-because the shirt Kate had gotten was Hello Kitty.

The PA had handed Tony Stark back his card, the pizza order receipt for the store information, and the Stark Phone-citing security safety if she took it with her off hours.

Tony had glanced at the rest of the team in their fresh clothes, munching on pizza silently because of the decent food, and none of them-ok _most_ of them-were not watching Kate out of the corner of their eyes. Natasha was probably still monitoring the woman and might never stop.

"Where's the rest of these?"

"Rest of what sir?"

"The receipts, the bakery and clothes."

"There aren't any Mr. Stark."

Tony narrowed his eyes, arms crossing over his chest he glanced at Steve, "I know for a fact Capsicle here wouldn't have let you steal anything, so where's the receipts."

"Mr. Stark there aren't any receipts because I didn't use your card for those purchases, I used it for what you asked me to, supper pick-up and that was the pizza store."

Kate's answer made everyone else freeze, turning to actually watch the conversation play out as Tony gaped at the woman in front of him.

"Are you telling me you spent your own money on all of this? Even when I handed you a platinum card?"

"Yes sir, you did not say I could use the card for anything other than a food run, five hours ago I was hired as an assistant to this team and ensuring they are comfortable is part of that position correct?" Kate's tone remained even and steady, looking Stark right in the eyes as if challenging him to contradict his own words.

Stark simply shook his head, "Gimme _all_ the receipts, you're getting reimbursed. If you're willing to jump gung-ho into this darling, you're not paying for stuff, I am. And if you ever go to that bakery again without me I will be very sad."

"Oh no Mr. Stark! We don't want that!"

Clint snorted his drink out of his nose at Kate's fake lamenting, chuckling as Stark laughed and took the extra receipts, totaling up the damage and handing the girl cash.

"Alright, so-tomorrow roll back here at nine am, I'll stick you with Banner and Rogers here for a bit to get used to the Tower and all that jazz," Tony waved at the team vaguely, "If any of you need her to go get stuff, make a list and get it to her tomorrow before lunch, I've got things for her to do as well out in the city. After that we'll start getting you a routine and actual assignments. Oh, and take the card and phone, the phone is now yours to keep-use the card on yourself this time, your work uniform is casual and business-casual, but be prepared for formal occasions and press conferences, oh and traveling. I have a feeling you're going to be around here for a long time."

Kate smiled, shaking Tony's hand again as she accepted the two items. "Can do Mr. Stark, shall I confer with JARVIS for fashion etiquette on future events?"

"JARVIS or Happy, his number is in the phone too, if you're missing something I'll just send you back out, oh! Be prepared tomorrow to get business wear for the team, my tailor has been notified but we're scrambling to get a press conference lined up by the morning after tomorrow. We're not going to have you visible just yet though, I'll have something else for you."

"Understood, though I have to say, that's not something I've ever seen before sir."

"Seen what?"

Kate's gaze flicked to Thor casually, "A demigod in a suit, Mr. Stark."

The billionaire laughed, earning another round of smiles from the team, "You're going to do just fine kid, and call me Tony."

* * *

 **Tada? What do you think?  
**

 **Please Review! They are my fuel to continue!**


	4. Walls Are Built

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and some you don't...I took a little creative licensing with some elements of mythology and canon.**

 **Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved. Now with a Mad Titan breathing down their necks, it will take literally everything Earth's Mightiest Heroes has, past and present, to save not just everyone in the universe...but also themselves.**

 **WARNING: _Thor Ragnarok_ Spoilers...you have been warned!**

 **Please Review!  
**

 **The language is Norwegian, I'm using it for Thor as it is the closest I can get to Old Norse, translations are at the bottom of the page, other Italicized sentences if not JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, will be the either Norse or something else for ease of reading. Hope that helps!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

 **Walls Are Built  
**

Xxx

 _07:35am_

 _Wakanda Research Command_

Xxx

Out of all of Steve's team, not counting Bucky whose cryo termination sequence was just beginning and wouldn't be complete for three hours, only Wanda wasn't in full gear when they stepped into the room they as of yet hadn't been allowed in. The telekinetic/kinesis witch was in dark jeans, boots, and a sweater...not her leather gear. Steve wasn't going to call her out on it though, not in front of the king of Wakanda and his people. Scott Lang was fidgeting nervously on his feet as he stood next to Sam and Steve, Barton on the other side with Wanda as they waited for the Black Panther to speak.

T'Challa didn't address them, nodding in greeting before turning to a computer technician and motioning for to continue.

The front viewing screen flickered with static before settling on a tribal tattoo symbol, at least that's what Steve assumed, it wasn't anything he recognized and judging by T'Challa's completely blank expression and silent response, the king didn't either.

Static relayed from audio speakers for a second before a curse in a foreign language blared through, settling the signal feed with a slight crackle from the other microphone.

" _Still getting our signal earthlings_?"

The voice was slightly high pitched and smooth, masculine though, like a small guy or young adult talking, and judging by the word choice alien…

Steve stepped up to speak when T'Challa moved aside, nodding to the captain to take over, "We are, we can hear you loud and clear, who are we addressing?"

" _Name's Korg, I'm a Kronan, sorry 'bout the no cameras, this ship ain't as easy as it looks. You wouldn't happen ta be America's Captain would you_?"

Flinching slightly at the title, Steve sighed softly, ignoring Sam's and Barton's eyes boring into his back, "I am, I apologize Korg, I've never met a Kronan before, can I ask why you are contacting Earth? Or me specifically?"

" _Lookin' for you and yer team of guys mate, got someone ta talk to ya if yer willin'_ …"

Steve cleared his throat before nodding, catching himself and answering verbally, "I can do that, who I am speaking to?"

" _That would be me Captain, I trust you are doing well_?" Thor's voice came through loud and clear as soon as Steve was done, bringing smiles to the present team members, at least Barton and Sam, Wanda was blank and Scott was grinning out of recognition versus familiarity.

"I am Thor, it's good to hear from you." Steve replied, crossing his arms casually as Barton stepped forward to the mic.

"Hey big guy, didn't know ya'll had intergalactic communications, when did this happen?"

Thor sighed loudly, static blurring the signal for a second before the Asgardian went on, "M _uch has changed Barton, I apologize my friends but I do not bring good news with me, I am contacting you in the manner to ask for clearance to land a...scouting...vessel-I am not calling it that now shut up_!-" Whoever Thor was addressing, their voice didn't pick up on the god's side of the communications link, leaving Steve's side in the dark as the Asgardian went on, " _Based on what I can tell, would it be possible to land on the quinjet pad at the compound my friends_?"

Steve winced, not answering fast enough and letting Barton continue the conversation, "Not quite Thor, your communications aren't reaching the compound buddy, you contacted the Wakandan king T'Challa and his people, some of us are staying here with him for right now. We're across the planet from New York and the compound."

The pause before Thor's reply almost relayed a dropped signal, when he did speak, Thor didn't sound too confident, " _Wakanda? Is that not the country were that stupid metal of yours is found? What has happened my friends_?"

Barton let out a broken chuckle, glancing at T'Challa for assistance, the king adjusted a screen to Barton's right, revealing a large landing pad on top of the facility with more than enough space for three quinjets let alone something the size of one.

" _Barton? Rogers_?"

"Sorry big guy, had to adjust clearance, we've got a spot for you to land, we'll explain once you're here. Whose all with you anyway? What's going on?"

Thor sighed again, this time sounding worn down and nothing like normal, " _This will take time, I will explain once I am before you my friends_."

Xxx

The flashy red-yellow-blue vessel looked vibrantly out of place on the landing flat, hovering delicately before touching down with a slightly louder thud than expected. Like the driver had no idea what they were doing. The side door opened, allowing a fit woman with olive toned skin and onyx hair to step out, dressed in sleek leather gear and a dark blue cape draped over one shoulder casually as she preceded the aircraft's pilot.

Thor looked...different, that's for sure, his hair was cut close to the head and revealed several scars that marred his skull, a bronze eye patch sat on his face over his right eye, and it was obvious something was bothering the god of thunder with how lackluster his stride was and how he carried his frame like he was weighed down.

His worn eyes glanced over the gathered people, pausing on Scott and T'Challa. It took a king to recognize another royal, and Thor stopped walking a couple paces in front of the gathered group, bowing his head slightly to the Wakandan king as his own companion paused behind him.

"My thanks for allowing us to land your highness, I am Thor son of...Odin...of Asgard. I apologize for the intrusion, but I do not come bearing good news."

T'Challa nodded, bowing marginally to Thor as well in respect, "You are welcome here in Wakanda son of Odin, please allow me to welcome you back to Earth. How can we assist you?"

Motioning to his companion, Thor let out a low sigh, glancing at the gathered team mates before him. His brow furrowed as he took in who was present, definitely confused at the lack of people, "This is Valkyrie, a warrior of Asgard, Captain Rogers...where it everyone else of our team?"

Steve visibly winced, "That...is a long story Thor. They're not with us right now."

"Another mission?"

Clint spoke up instead, watching Steve try not to look so obvious as he glanced at his watch like he had been every ten minutes. "Not exactly, like Cap said big guy it's a long story, if king T'Challa is agreement we should move somewhere private and talk, I think this is going to take awhile."

Xxx

The first thing he was aware of, was his dry throat, something he was perpetually used to when waking up. It was rarely if ever remedied in a timely manner. If there was one thing he could remember, always, was the sickening feeling of regaining consciousness. How long it had been since his going under...that part he could never tell on his own...either way…

Waking from cryo stasis was _bitch_ …

The platform he was on, was actually pretty decent, solid mattress, molded pillow that didn't restrain his head or neck, and light clothing that wasn't tight or restricting. Taking a minute to assess his surroundings was a little harder, his head hurt lightly-dehydration mostly he figured if his throat was dry already. Light wise the room wasn't overly bright or dark, nor was it dim like a warehouse or old bunker, and the air flow was fresh from the vents up by the ceiling. He was alone, but had a medical...gauntlet...thing...on his wrist, judging by its positioning and lack of beeping in the small room it was a personal vitals monitor instead of machines everywhere.

Huh...they usually didn't care how he came out of stasis…

No machines meant no trailing wires or IV tubing, nothing trapping him at all like cuffs or shackles-

Oh...Steve...the accords, Bucharest, Zemo, Siberia, Wakanda…

Now the lack of...anything...made sense, probably to make sure he woke up ok and didn't feel trapped.

Raising his remaining hand to rub at his face, James Buchanan Barnes sighed loudly, knowing the cameras watching him would relay his actions with ease.

"I'm fine Steve! You can open that door now."

A light flicked on, oddly shadowed enough so Barnes fully opened his eyes and sat up to look around, a two-way mirror lighting up to show Sam Wilson, T'Challa, and a couple medical technicians Barnes recognized from right before he went under again. But no St-

"Took you long enough."

The door to Barnes' right opened, Steve's voice earning a faint grin from Barnes as he rubbed at his eyes again.

"Comin' outta cryo without a shit ton of drugs to wake you up takes longer, pump me up with steroids and adrenaline...we'll have a different chat."

His old friend snorted softly, earning another grin and Barnes turned to the other wall revealing Steve in the doorway in full uniform, and a beard...but at least he was still here.

"Fur face? Really? How long was I out?"

"A year Buck."

"Did they...did they figure out how to clean my head up?"

Steve grimaced, shaking his head and speaking before Barnes could do much more than ball his hand into a fist. "They've been working on that though, but that's not why we woke you up. We've got a bigger problem Bucky, and I need you."

Xxx

Bucky rolled his shoulders, still off balance a bit with missing a limb and all, but his steps were steady as he followed Sam and Steve to the cafeteria where the rest of the team was waiting with the visitor that had caused Barnes to be woken up.

"So...any questions?"

Shaking his head, Bucky glanced at Sam before back at Steve, "Nah I think I got it...we're still fugitives, Stark's in New York with his team, my mind is still fucked up, your friend Thor-the alien demigod of thunder-is back on Earth, his dad is dead, he's king of a planet that no longer exists, and disaster is about to strike-"

"Yeah that's-"

"Apparently very normal in your world since you're not freaking out."

Sam snorted, smiling as they entered the cafeteria. Barton and the Valkyrie were the only ones talking, comparing arrow heads the human archer had pulled out of his quiver or pockets. Wanda was sitting back and just watching while Thor was playing with his coffee mug, staring sullenly at his hands. Clint had taken it on himself to explain the "civil war" and the accords mess to the god of thunder, it obviously hadn't been received that well.

Bucky gathered a tray full of food, joining the people at the table with a short nod as he sat across from Thor and began eating. Sam and Steve properly introduced themselves to Thor's companion as they sat down as well.

It wasn't until Thor had emptied his coffee mug finally and set it down did everyone stop talking and look to him. The mug had crack along the side.

"What have you done."

"Thor-"

"Captain...what have you done...the man who came before me on the helicarrier asking for information, no more lies no more deceptions...no more hidden plans...and yet the minute I return I find that is all you have done not only since I last saw you, but even before that...for _years_ Captain you have lied and hidden truths from your team and from yourself...did you really not think we would not come to your aid?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from Thor's sharp gaze, "Thor-"

"I would have helped you! At the very least! Heimdall would have found your friend here with ease, and saved so many the troubles and...and the deaths Captain...do you realize what you have caused? By the Norns Captain Rogers Ultron at the very least could have been prevented...half the reason Stark created the program in the first place was to tear down that Hydra group. So I ask Captain...for this team, for your people...for this world that now knows Midgard's Mightiest Heroes are broken apart and at war with one another...What have you done?"

Receiving no answer, Thor sighed heavily, rubbing at his face with a grimace before looking to Bucky.

"It is an honor to meet a comrade of Captain Rogers', Sergeant Barnes, I wish it was under better circumstances."

Bucky didn't reply, his mouth was full as Thor stood, nodding to the soldier before turning, "Valkyrie I will be returning to the main ship momentarily, you may remain here if you wish, I will return in a few hours once King T'Challa has contacted the Man of Iron with plans to proceed."

"Whoa Thor…" Steve grabbed the god of thunder's arm, "Why's T'Challa bringing Stark into this? What's going on?"

Thor's jaw twitched in anger, "My people are homeless Captain, refugees on a stolen space ship that cannot support them for much longer without aid. Not only that but I fear a much bigger threat is coming and while I am pleased to see all of you, I fear that is not enough. I need the Avengers to Assemble...even if I have to knock your heads together to do it."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _Upstate New York_

 _Avengers Compound_

 _November 15th, 2017_

Xxx

Six weeks...forty-two days…

That's how long it had been since the Stark-Avengers Tower had been emptied, how long since Tony Stark himself had almost been robbed of a lot of serious equipment, and how long since Peter had turned down joining the Avengers team and gone back to Queens to find a new suit waiting for him.

It had been forty-one days since May Parker had called to yell at Tony Stark about her nephew being the Spiderman and how the Stark Internship was one helluva lie.

Three days of smooth-talking, promises, and security system walk throughs had finally calmed May enough to let Peter keep doing what he loved...with a few more restrictions. While he'd backed off on the Training Wheels Protocols, Stark did lock down a bunch of features on the suit, like if Peter left a certain radius from his apartment, Karen would automatically shut everything down and send all information and coordinates to Stark and FRIDAY in an info dump.

Instant Kill Mode was also locked down at Peter's request...Stark had done so amidst laughing hysterically after FRIDAY played back some of Karen and Peter's conversations, the majority of it Peter yelling about the IKM protocols.

Tony had taken to living at the compound full time. After fixing the damage and recovering publically after the plane crash, Pepper was more than capable of keeping Stark Industries in line. Stark himself had bought back the Tower since the buyer had freaked out that a criminal weapons dealer knew its location...then again the entire world knew where the damn thing was but still…

While maintained, the building had only been emptied, renovated into further residential use, and cleaned top to bottom to ensure _nothing_ Avengers or SI remained in its walls. Even FRIDAY's systems had been cleared out, replaced with a basic intercom and telephone interface network.

Rhodey and Vision had remained with Ironman, no one knew where Natasha was, Vision because of lack of other options and companionship...Colonel Rhodes because he refused to let Tony drink himself into oblivion again. That and it was really hard to get someone to update his leg braces when no one other than Stark knew how they were built. While not a hundred percent, Rhodey had regained enough mobility to use the War Machine suit if needed, he just wouldn't dance the tango ever again.

None of this mattered as Rhodey trekked through the compound at four in the morning, face grim and steps hard before he paused at a closed doorway.

"Open."

FRIDAY complied right on cue, illuminating the messy suite as soon as Rhodey stepped inside, and its occupant lying the couch with blueprints on the table and floor.

Tony snorted awake with a groan, rubbing at his eyes and shaking the leg Rhodey had kicked to wake him, "Could've just knocked Rhodes...what the fuck is going on?"

"T'Challa's calling, and he ain't happy."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _New York, New York_

 _Avengers Tower_

 _December 24th, 2013_

Xxx

Six months after the issues with the Mandarin and Tony Stark being a complete moron...Kate Anderson and her adopted sister (long foster-care issues with Kate's "leaving" home) Reya Vanin had both worked for Stark Industries for eighteen months. Once it was clear the Avengers wouldn't reside in the Tower full time, Stark gave Kate something else to do when not helping him or Banner. She would work in the SI daycare with her sister after finding the two of them sharing lunch in the employee cafeteria after a botched interview on Reya's part.

And Bruce meeting the perky blonde and loving her instantly, she just fit with the doctor and whenever he was having a bad day, Stark could find Bruce down with Reya in the baby room reading while the blonde cleaned or sang to the infants in the building.

In turn though, with the three other caregivers employed in the children's area, if not playing with the toddlers Kate was keeping tabs on who she could of the Avengers. Mainly Steve as he'd come to her once in awhile for technology assistance before dropping off the map...mostly, he worked with SHIELD off and on and was staying in Washington, D.C.

Barton was off in Bangladesh and Thor...he'd apparently just stopped a mess in London with Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig, Stark was trying to get at least one of them to come and stay stateside and either assist with Avengers tech, or stay out of SHIELD's grasp. After hearing how far off the deep end Selvig had gone, Tony was more than pushing for him to come and "upgrade his facilities" aka be under supervision from some of Earth's finest. Howard may have founded SHIELD, Tony still hated them.

As for this Christmas, it looked like none of the team would be in the Tower, Banner had gone to Florida, and Tony was taking Pepper to Vienna. Instead, Stark left the girls in charge of the house plants on Banner's floor. Aka gave them free rein of his and Thor's penthouse floors while the Tower was otherwise empty for the holidays.

Meaning when JARVIS' alarms abruptly went off Christmas Eve afternoon, it took Kate yelling at the AI system and Thor remembering his access codes to get the Tower to shut up, luckily it hadn't notified Tony of the slight lapse when the Bifrost landed Thor on the balcony of the Avengers common area.

"Good evening Katherine, I trust you are well."

"Sure am Thor, how are you? I was wondering when you were going to drop in next."

Smiling, the god clapped her in a brief hug, "I am good milady, and I see your sister is with you as well, fair day milady."

Blushing madly, Reya dipped in a curtsy as Thor took her hand lightly and bowed, ever the gentleman...or flirt...but judging from what Dr. Selvig had shared about Dr. Jane Foster and Thor, it was more the god's upbringing to be polite.

"Good to truly meet you kind sir, care to join us in our festivities?"

"Oh?"

Kate nudged the thunder god with a smile, wrapping an arm through his to lead him towards the movie room while Reya skipped ahead, "I know we had a conversation last time about holidays here on Midgard, remember that religious one we talked about around Yule time?"

"Ah the birth of the human god?"

"Sort of, hey we should watch one of the Christmas Story movies...that might help."

Thor nodded, and Kate waited for him to comment or ask a question, when nothing came she glanced up and saw confusion...and grief…

"Du er ikke bra min venn."

"Nei min venn, jeg er ikke, mitt hjerte er syk og jeg kan ikke fortelle deg på engelsk."

"Det er det ikke? De skal vi snakka slik, søsteren min vet også."

The faint smile that graced Thor's face only lasted a few seconds before the tanned face crumpled abruptly, Thor physically shutting down as he jerked to a halt at the doorway to the movie room.

"Thor...c'mon big guy...what's wrong?"

"Min bror...min mor...er død…"

Kate didn't try to stop Thor when he sank to the floor, leaning against the door frame and curling in on himself. For the god of thunder, his tears were quiet, only his shoulders shaking showed any signs of his grief. Reya paused in setting up the movie, kneeling nearby as Kate kept a hand on Thor's arm. The two girls shared a glance before Kate spoke up, voice soft and steady as she said something JARVIS would later replay to Tony about a dozen times like this very scene the AI was recording in real time.

"Må han hvile i Valhalla som en ekte kriger med ære."

Thor glanced up at the sincerity in Kate's green eyes, the sympathetic emerald meeting his blue held nothing but care, and a color he so longed to see in something other than nightmares of that awful trip to the dark world.

" _We don't have to watch a movie, or even talk, you can have a floor in the Tower to yourself if you want. I have some candles if you'd like. Sunset is in a couple hours_."

" _I...I would like that...the candles, if you please, but I want...I want to join you tonight in your celebrations, I need the distractions_."

" _Of course...we'll use this to teach you more about Midgard, I can translate as we go if you want. You look like English isn't going to help you_."

" _My Allspeak is weak tonight, I cannot focus, but I know enough English without needing too much help translating, thank you my friends._ "

Two smiles were his reply before Reya held out a hand, Thor taking it as he stood slowly and wiped at his eyes. While the pair moved further into the movie room and bed-like sofas, Kate glanced at the nearest camera.

"JARVIS if you play this for Tony, don't let him confront Thor until I've talked with him first, got it?"

" _Yes miss_."

"Good."

At least the Avengers' PA knew the AI would listen, Tony would possibly freak out and blab the scene to the rest of the team if he wasn't reined in first. Kate was from a similar culture of Thor's Norse lines, she knew his language and enough similarities to guide him on Midgard with what she could. Allspeak being Thor's biggest advantage, a gift many of royal blood could claim, the ability to speak a common tongue on any realm. It just took concentration to understand.

Thor had flat out admitted to Kate upon discovering she was capable of speaking Norwegian, the closest Midgardian language to that of the Aesir, that while he could speak enough English to get by in many situations, not everything translated for him through Allspeak, and the more confused or tired he was the harder it was to understand even his team mates. Now, Kate helped him whenever she could to understand modern idioms and phrases, in English and Norwegian to help fix the gaps the Allspeak was causing.

Tony hadn't bugged them too much, especially after Bruce had chewed him out and then let Kate loose on the billionaire for cultural insensitivities. So far, none of the other Avengers knew about the small discussions, just that Kate and Thor got along really well and spoke more than one language. Though in reality the god of thunder spoke about eight.

English just sucked to learn…

It let the PA be more involved with a team that hadn't gotten together more than brief meetings every other month or so. Thor sometimes wished they met up more, but also wished at the same time the team wasn't necessary at all, a strong team such as the Avengers meant a serious cause for trouble, and loss of life.

As he'd told Kate, that's why he both loved and feared for Midgard...the mortality in humans both scared him in its fragility, and left in awe in the strength within those with such short life spans compared to other realms.

And that is exactly why he had left Asgard instead of remaining home for Yule festivities, he'd rather spend his time with a team that was rarely unified, at least have companionship that knew when to shut the hell up.

Like the girls, Kate-Thor knew rather well now, mostly at least as a friend, Reya-he'd met in flashes when he'd met up with Kate upon his arrivals and had time to kill before Avengers meetings. The two of them had settled in the movie room with him quietly, fluffing blankets and pillows up before starting the movie while Thor fixed himself a snack at the bar on the side of the room. They say on either side of him, Reya curled up into her blankets, and Kate sprawled out on her third of the lounge bed. Why Stark had basically beds in his movie room instead of chairs, Thor hadn't figured out yet...but it was really comfortable.

They'd settled on a Christmas movie, Thor couldn't really tell later on which one, but at some point his vision had blurred again from his eyes watering. And a small set of fingers found his hand, clasping the two together gently.

Pain never disappeared, but friends helped it fade.

* * *

 **Tada? What do you think?  
**

 **Please Review! They are my fuel to continue!**

 **Translations:**

" _Du er ikke bra min venn_." (You are not well my friend.)

" _Nei min venn, jeg er ikke, mitt hjerte er syk og jeg kan ikke fortelle deg på engelsk_." (No my friend, I am not, my heart is sick and I cannot tell you for English is hard.)

" _Det er det ikke? De skal vi snakka slik, søsteren min vet også_." (It is, is it not? We will talk like this then, my sister knows how as well.)

" _Min bror...min mor...er død_ …" (My brother...my mother...are dead…"

" _Må han hvile i Valhalla som en ekte kriger med ære_." (May he rest in Valhalla as a true warrior with honor.)


	5. To Keep Pain Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and some you don't...I took a little creative licensing with some elements of mythology and canon.**

 **Summary: Once upon a time, things were perfect, but fairy tales aren't real. The King doesn't rule peacefully, the queen is a monster, the princess isn't some damsel in distress, and the prince doesn't slay the terrible beast. Happily ever after doesn't apply when the Avengers are involved. Now with a Mad Titan breathing down their necks, it will take literally everything Earth's Mightiest Heroes has, past and present, to save not just everyone in the universe...but also themselves.**

 **WARNING: _Thor Ragnarok_ Spoilers...you have been warned!**

 **Please Review!  
**

 **To Collision, KHB123, American Dad1, TellYouTomorrow: Thank you for the faves and follows!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
**

 **To Keep Pain Away  
**

Xxx

 _November 17th, 2017_

 _Enroute from Wakanda to NYC Airbase_

 _09:54am_

Xxx

Steve adjusted his black and grey uniform, part of him missing the bright colors of his Avengers gear, the rest of him throbbed with nagging guilt and the deep reaching thoughts of worthlessness to the implications the red-white-blue gave off to those around him. The rest of the team were buckled nearby, all of them prepping for landing at the secure location T'Challa and Stark had agreed on.

After leaving the Wakandan facility, Thor had kept his word and contacted the eccentric billionaire in the U.S. Within a few hours, it had been arranged for the refugee ship the Asgardian was leading would land and the people onboard would be able to disembark and receive aid. The UN had agreed to let the rogue Avengers assist with the operations for security reasons, as soon as Thor's ship had breached the Earth's outermost satellite scanners, governments with monitoring capabilities had been struggling to keep everything under control.

The spark notes, as Clint was calling the briefing information Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts had send T'Challa and in turn everyone else, were Stark Relief Foundation was assisting with the refugee status of the Asgardian people, until such a time that the Avengers Recovery Organization could take over. Political bullshit with the Accords was holding up the transfer. Somehow Stark was arranging for housing, supplies, medical care, and education for the remaining Asgardians while the UN worked with Thor to determine their fate. All Steve knew for sure, was that they were likely walking into chaos once they landed.

He wasn't wrong, the Wakandan Aircraft eased to a soft stop on the edge of the airfield, the majority of the blacktop dominated by an alien ship that had a swarm of black SUVs, armed guards, and black-out tents surrounding it. While Stark had likely done his best to keep the press away for now, there was no guarantee something wouldn't slip up, even Rogers had to agree that wasn't what was needed right now.

A tinted window van met them immediately, keeping the Avengers concealed before transporting them into a transfer tent where Colonel Rhodes was waiting for them with tablets and ear pieces.

Steve grit his teeth, forcing any ill thoughts or apologies to the back of his mind as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Colonel."

"Captain."

Rogers barely nodded, not certain what else to say, no one else shared more than a bare minimum greeting with War Machine, Wanda wouldn't even look up after seeing the black braces strapped over the Colonel's legs and torso.

Rhodes didn't comment on the animosity, stepping forward with the comm. links and tablets, "Due to the sheer size of this operation, the UN has forgone their initial plans of having each of you assigned to a supervising Avenger, that and for the Asgardian's sake, we have been asked to portray a united front. Anyone who has issues with that, hop back in that van right now and you will be escorted to a holding facility for the time being."

While he might not have intended to stare right at Rogers while saying that, Rhodes' gaze locked with the Captain's with fierce determination. Receiving a tight nod as the blonde accepted the tablet and ear piece, the Colonel went on. "Thor is gathering his people in the main deck of the ship; security teams are currently ensuring the disembarking point is covered and safe from cameras; SI relief volunteers are preparing the current housing location; you all will be assigned to a bus to assist with transporting refugees from this location to the next alongside someone who is able to speak the Aesir language."

Going on before anyone could ask, Rhodes answered the silent question, "The translation method Thor calls 'Allspeak' is a low grade magic trick, it apparently comes naturally to everyone, but it does take a while to kick in so many of the Asgardians aren't able to understand English at the moment. By the time the information meetings start over rooming assignments and supply details, the majority of the population will be able to understand us enough the translators will not be necessary. You are being flat out ordered by Thor to not interfere with these people, you are security and immediate first aid responders only. Medical teams are on stand-by and expecting any injuries noted or treated to be relayed to them during transportation. Any questions?"

Rogers remained quiet, Scott however did not.

"Where's Stark in all this? Romanoff and Vision?"

Natasha stepped into their tent alcove as if on cue, dressed business casual except for the gun-utility belt on her hips and ear piece poking out from her bleached hair, "Vision is monitoring media outlets and the communications channels to ensure privacy, he's on site with SI techs in the city at the UN offices. I'm going with Wanda here and Thor's companion Valkyrie on the buses transporting widows, mothers, and children needing immediate medical attention to the next location. Rogers and Barnes, you two are assigned to the bus moving the remaining soldiers. Lang and Wilson, you two will be split up with Rhodes and few others on the remaining vehicles that will be taking multiple trips, your translator will be accessible via radio, she will be staying on ship with Thor until everyone has disembarked. Once you've gotten everyone to the Tower and in the right areas, you will be directed to a side room to wait for the rest of us to gather and regroup for the next assignment."

Her tone left no room for arguing, and everyone clicked on ear pieces and began to move, not that Lang could keep quiet, "Widow…where's Stark?"

She glared lightly, flicking his tablet on with a sharp jerk of her hand and the familiar SI programming came to like and showed a long list of names and the communication links to others, "Stark's running all of this, he's already at the Tower with the first group needing emergency care-"

"The Tower?"

Rhodes sighed, meeting Steve's confused gaze, "Tony bought back the Avengers Tower after a big mess, you'll be briefed later. But with it being empty and easily securable, it's becoming the temporary refugee location until another more suitable location can be established. The UN is going haywire right now, so don't question it."

Natasha didn't allow any further discussion, shoving Steve a tablet with a glare, "Now shut up and let's go."

Xxx

It wasn't until almost one o'clock in the afternoon that the two busses Steve and Bucky were supervising headed out from the airbase. Not surprising, the seventy-eight men who were the bare remainders of Asgard's army were shell shocked. Rogers knew that attitude all too well, scared, worn down, angered, grieving, and defensive. Wanting to protect their people, even if most of them were too injured to do much more than hobble onto the busses. But they were stubborn enough to ensure they were some of the last to leave the ship to ensure their King was safe. From what Thor had told Steve over the years, these men were not even close to the original rank numbers, most were rookies or elders, a rare few of them were actual active duty soldiers who had been home healing from previous wounds before Asgard's devastation. The palace guards, the elite warriors, were completely destroyed, no survivors had made it off planet.

Choosing to let Bucky supervise the less full bus, a few empty spots being filled with a handful of volunteers traveling to assist the larger group of people at the Tower, Rogers took his place at the head of his bus, looping his wrist through an overhead strap as he tried to keep the sympathy off his face. Striving for gentle reassurance and sturdy confidence was harder to maintain than he thought, especially with the handful of questions some of the more outspoken Asgardians were throwing at him, the few in broken English he was able to limp through meager explanations, the others he could only shake his head and mime the men to wait for the group's translator. A low voice cut over the radio chatter, judging by the quieting of questions from Bucky's group, the translator was getting ready to have them leave.

Barnes had managed to pick up just enough Aesir in the last couple hours to limp through a few conversations, giving a lot more reassurance than Steve was, especially when the last person boarding Steve's bus was someone the captain had no desire to see let alone share a bus with for over an hour.

At least their appearance distracted the bus's occupants from Steve stiffening and reaching for a weapon, Loki meeting his gaze evenly as he climbed the vehicle's steps and nodding to the driver.

"Touch me and they'll riot." Loki stated, voice low and steady, but hard enough to make it crystal clear any action against him would result in Rogers likely dying in minutes.

"I'd rather just shoot you."

Loki shrugged, adjusting his stance to remain balanced as the bus began to move, the engine humming and covering their conversation further as the refugees called out to the dark haired Asgardian, "Your choice Captain, just know I've had enough with Death this last month and would prefer not to call for her presence any further than inevitable. I am here for Asgard, let us leave it at that."

Steve glared, but removed his hand from the gun, "One wrong move Loki-"

Steel-cold green eyes narrowed at the Captain's blue, "Likewise Captain."

Nodding to show he was stepping back, but not backing down, Rogers watched Loki almost seem to collect himself before addressing the bus, " _Stille_!"

With the one word, Loki gained complete control over the men, including those listening via radio on the other bus as they traveled, spending the vast majority of the trip speaking in Aesir and answering questions. The steady tone and lack of hesitation made it clear Rogers was the late comer to the operation, Loki knew a lot more about the plan, it was plainly obvious when twenty minutes out from the Tower the demigod switched flawlessly into English, continuing to explain about the assistance awaiting them ranging from healers for medical care to meeting rooms for information and supplies. The Allspeak must have started to kick in.

Another tent was waiting for them at the front of the Tower, the busses pulling under the heavy covers quickly to avoid the crowds of people local police were containing as best as they could. Before the last window disappeared into the shadow of the tent, Steve could see Natasha and Pepper out with gathered media running damage control with a couple others in suits from the UN, one of them was T'Challa.

Loki climbed off the bus almost before the brakes had locked, taking up position outside so both busses could see him fully, Steve guided everyone off, relaying information to the medical volunteers waiting for those in need. Once off the bus, a wave of sharp energy almost shocked the Captain, earning a look of actual understanding from Loki as Bucky rubbed at his temples as well.

"Protective wards, as well as a basic translation spell, it envelops all of the Tower, Stark apparently had it put in place, makes it easier on the volunteers as Allspeak has a tendency to give out when the user is under stress." Loki's blank explanation was met with a quick nod, and Steve had to blink several times to get his vision to settle. Every volunteer had a labeled shirt, the foreign runes written in blocked sharpie on the fabric, the longer Steve looked, the letters blurred into English to read designations saying-medical-information-security-supplies…etc.

"Give it time Captain, the spell is so large it will take time to settle." Again Loki's almost monotone voice earned a nod, but the demigod didn't make it to walking towards the Tower entrance like he'd intended, stumbling as if struck and almost dropping to his knees before Bucky grabbed an arm to keep him upright. Rogers' hand dropped to his gun, but it wasn't needed, Loki eased himself upright again silently, nodding to Barnes as he eased away from the support. For a split second, Thor's adopted brother looked anything but regal.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

 _Former Avengers Penthouse Floor_

 _November 18th, 2017_

 _03:48 am_

Xxx

He hurt…aching feet, throbbing legs, pounding head, and spine complaining with a vengeance about all the heavy lifting he'd been performing. Yes, technology was helpful with auto-carts and lifts, but with all the people moving about, robots became a nuisance very quickly so manual labor was necessary. Not that he'd complain, at least at the current second, Thor was much worse, even if the demigod had gotten a few hours of sleep two nights ago…

Tony Stark was running on wisps of fumes, now being up for close to five days with copious amounts of caffeine, but after all the chaos and mayhem…things had finally settled down.

All Asgardians had fresh clothing, hot food, a fast rundown on very basic Earth technology, and a warm bed. Those needing medical care were either tucked into the infirmary with around the clock care, or cared for and sent to rest. Thor's warrior friends from a different planet had been assigned to the new king's former floor in the Tower.

While the rest of the Tower was finally getting some much needed rest, Stark was sipping at a tumbler of scotch, lounging on one of the couches in the living room area of what used to be the Avengers common floor. Thor was supposed to be sitting on the couch next to him, instead he'd fallen sideways at some point and was now sprawled on the furniture half-asleep.

The elevators opening didn't receive a reaction from the billionaire, but someone walking closer did, at least when they spoke.

"Stark-"

"Care for that drink now?"

Loki huffed softly, but took the bottle when Stark held it up, pouring himself a tumbler and passing the bottle to Romanoff behind him, "Don't mind if I do."

Stark looked up at the deadliest woman he knew, eyes trying to read her impassive face and getting nowhere, "All accounted for?"

"All clear," Natasha replied, perching on the back of Stark's couch while everyone else who was currently or had formerly been considered an Avenger found seats nearby, "T'Challa is staying at the New York Embassy for the night, he has further help flying in tomorrow morning. Pepper has a press conference set up for tomorrow afternoon to set things straight, and someone left a message for you in your office about-"

"Thor Odinson."

Stark was the only one other than Thor and Loki who didn't react to the new voice, the owner having appeared via a sparking ring in the middle of the room. Three guns, one bow and arrow, two spider bites, and one human in a shrinking suit stared down the intruder.

Thor simply leaned his head up enough to see the new person across the room, lightly kicking Loki's side where his adopted brother had sat down next to Thor's feet. "Oh…it's you…was wondering how long it would take you this time." With that Thor let his head drop back to the couch, ignoring the glare Loki shot him before the dark haired demigod turned to face the man staring back.

"Half-rate." Loki glowered at the tunic wearing man with a cloak that wavered without wind.

The newcomer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as the portal ring snapped out of use, "I thought I made it clear you were not to come back."

"No, you said and I quote 'leave promptly', I left." Loki's snark earned a chuckle from Stark, and Tony sat up to take the scotch bottle from Romanoff to fill a new tumbler.

"You must be Doctor Strange, Thor mentioned you, think you could drop Reindeer games again?" Tony jested, throwing Thor a wink when the blonde glared at him.

The god of thunder simply groaned, rubbing at his remaining eye, "I'm too tired for this. Strange I ask you at least let me sleep before you make an attempt on my brother's life, I'd rather be conscious if one of you is going to call for a duel."

"A what?"

Loki snorted, "A duel Captain Rogers, two-person combat used to determine-"

Steve growled, "I know what a duel is-"

"Then act like it!" Loki might not be the god of thunder, but his voice held a roar in it as he stood, fists at his sides as he glared at the bearded captain. Sam moved to get between Steve and Loki, but Bucky held him back, shaking his head sharply to let them be. "Do not act like you do not know what I speak captain, I do not have the time nor the patience to tolerate your prattle. And I certainly will not allow any-"

"Loki!"

Thor might have been utterly exhausted, but he was alert enough to wrap his arms around his adopted brother when the god of mischief lost his voice, spasming like he'd been tazed before going limp in Thor's arms.

"What the hell?" Clint's question went unanswered, at least until the tunic wearing Doctor Strange stepped forward and helped Thor ease Loki onto the vacated couch to examine. Loki's long body jerked painfully like a seizure, slowly settling down until he was left half-conscious and panting for breath.

"He's not going to explode, if that's what you're asking." Doctor Strange, kept a hand on Loki's chest, the other carefully checking his pulse and eyes before stepping back to let Thor keep him from lolling off the couch, "He's drained."

"Uh yeah Doc," Sam snorted as he dropped back to his seat, nudging Steve to do the same as everyone else slowly relaxed, "We're all pretty fuckin' exhausted."

Doctor Strange shook his head, fingers flashing in front of his chest briefly before a glowing sigil appeared in midair, with a nod from Thor he pressed the sigil into Loki's torso, the light spread out over the demigod's body, settling into his skin with a soft hiss. "Drained as in magic wise, like a run-down battery. Something I suspect is not easy for the likes of Loki to achieve."

Thor huffed, settling his brother on the couch better before standing back, "I have not seen him like this in centuries, Loki has never allowed himself to get this close to such exhaustion in an age."

"So much for all powerful. Would be easy to lock him up like this, and a lot quieter." Clint's jest earned a sharp glare, Thor making to step forward and retaliate before Stark got between them.

"Eh no…no locking people up, no fighting, and no duels. Capiche?" Tony glanced at Loki's still form, his body slightly shaking like he was cold. "Believe me, we're all pissed off about New York and Loki, but that's not the issue here guys. Hell it's not even in the top ten. Besides, not like he can do a whole lot running on empty right now can he? Right Doc?"

Strange just sighed, shaking his head in agreement, "He's got nothing right now-magic wise. Physically, besides tired like the rest of us-"

"And just what have you been doing! Who are you?"

"Physically," Strange ignored Scott's questioning, "He's fine, mostly. Still able to hold in a fight, though I think all of us want to avoid that. And as for introductions, I'm Doctor Steven Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme and Guardian of the New York Sanctum Santorum. I guard earth from threats like Loki here or others who-"

"And where were you during New York?" Steve interrupted, the only one not settling down as he tried to step closer, this time Bucky held him back, yanking hard enough to actually move him backwards instead.

"Performing surgery on a twelve year old girl's brain." Strange growled out, glaring at the captain, "I didn't get this job until about a year ago."

Col. Rhodes snorted abruptly, laughing a bit with a snide tone to his voice, "You're that neurosurgeon who got in a car accident. I sent my medical records to you for an eval so you could fix my spine."

"And you are the military soldier with the experimental armor. While I turned you down then, I am glad to see you've regained mobility." Strange spoke with something akin to humility, or at least as close as he could get staring down people who still didn't really like him at four in the morning.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," Natasha let a grin cross her face, smirking outright when the man looked to her, "Zola had you pegged in his algorithm as a threat. You're welcome by the way."

"Oh right…thanks for destroying those helicarriers. I think." said Strange.

"Alright!" Tony clapped his hands abruptly, "So main point, Loki's not going to magically blow us up tonight right?"

"No-"

"And everyone from Thor's planet is tucked in for the night?"

"Yes, but-"

"And, there is no immediate threat going to go after anything within our obtainable reach for the forseeable future?"

"No, but Stark-"

Tony held up a hand, "Then I say let's all just _shut up_. And go to bed. There's a shit ton to do tomorrow before the other UN reps get here and there is not enough coffee in the world to keep me up another night. Rogers, you and your guys have assigned rooms on the other side of this floor, I suggest you all use them. Everyone else, the other wing is ready to go, rooms are all stocked and labeled. Doc, good to meet you, I'm going to crash-no magic fights on the sofa."

While Tony wasn't one for leaving a party early, this time he bugged out quickly, disappearing before anyone could stop him. Sam, Scott, Clint, and Rhodes took him up on the offer of beds, heading down their respective hallways. Wanda and Vision had disappeared earlier before the discussions had begun.

Tasha and Clint shared a nod before leaving themselves, the blonde woman handing the archer a cell phone with a barely repressed grin and a quick hug. At least they still got along.

While Bucky was the only one not looking like he wanted to kill anyone immediately, he still kept a hand on the back of Steve's suit, able to grab and hold him if needed as Thor sagged onto the arm of the couch Loki was laid out on. Doctor Strange stepped back period, giving everyone space as he crossed his arms with a stifled yawn.

"As much as I have never respected Stark's reputation, he has a point Captain Rogers. None of us can be fighting amongst ourselves, not when what remains of Asgard is in need. As much as my training dictates I send Loki as far away from Earth as I possibly can-up to and including placing him in a different dimension entirely, he is necessary. Nor will the Asgardians likely tolerate any harm coming to their Prince."

"The sorcerer is right," Thor sighed heavily, leaning on his knees to remain semi upright, "Our people will not allow Loki to be sent away, even after all he is done."

Steve huffed, "Thor, the death toll after New York went into the hundreds-"

"And Ragnarok soared into the millions." Thor jerked upright, stalking closer with the fire of an angered king, "My people, my _home_ once numbered in men that could rival this very city in which we stand. Not counting the women and children. The people that now rest beneath our feet in this Tower are all that is left of Asgard. _All_ captain…for whatever reason I surely doubt there are more than a dozen or so on other realms across the galaxies. My people are what yours would call an endangered species and you would quarrel over crimes my brother has atoned for already? I am not here for you to seek justice over past crimes, I am here to ask-nay _beg_ for help for my people. I have lost _everything_ , in the span of a handful of days. And while you may not be able to swallow your pride and put aside your petty grudges, I will not stand for your lust for punishment-"

"Thor." After two years, Banner's voice was still the calm, steady force to cut into a building argument, stopping the demigod with a single word, "Enough."

"Doctor Banner." Steve wasn't sure if he was speaking in shock or relief, but he did back up when the man with seven PHd's stepped off the elevator fully and moved closer.

"Steve's tired like the rest of us, no one is going to harm you or Loki, even if we all have wanted to punch him at least once." Bruce's tone eased Thor's stance enough he didn't look like the was about to tackle Rogers, Strange relaxed too, his hands having formed a pair of glowing disks. To shield or to fight was the big question. "Steve, I suggest you and Sgt. Barnes get some sleep. Dr. Strange and I are on first watch for the night with the security team. Tony will have a schedule ready for everyone later today. Loki, stop faking I know you're awake."

Loki just growled, rolling over to face the back of the couch instead, more than ready to pass out if everyone would be quiet.

Bruce just shrugged, "Suit yourself, last time I checked these windows didn't have curtains. Thor, I was told to pass on a message."

"Yes?"

"A friend said to tell you 'the wards are set for the next few days and not to worry, just recover. And if you need them, the candles are already in your assigned room. Pepper delivered them, not Tony.' I was also to pass along a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but I'm not doing that." Bruce finished with a grimace, earning a smirk from Thor before he turned to his brother, taking one of the blankets Tony liked to hide in his ottomans and dropping it over Loki's still form.

"Don't do anything."

Snorting softly, Loki adjusted the fleece, "Stupid or malicious?"

"I mean _any_ thing Loki, just sleep." Thor replied, rubbing at his face as he headed to his own room, patting Bruce's shoulder as he passed.

Steve looked to the shorter man in front of him, "What was that message about?"

"An old friend," Bruce answered vaguely, "One who figured Thor could use a bit of normalcy right now. They left stuff in all our rooms actually but Thor needed to hear that more than anyone else. Strange you coming?"

The doctor turned sorcerer nodded, poking Loki's shoulder until the demigod groaned loudly, holding up one arm without question. With a bit of theatrical flair, Strange formed a glowing green-shackle thing…at least to Steve that's what it looked like, the magic glowed a violent emerald as it was slipped around Loki's wrist, fading into dark grey before it vanished.

"Binding cuff, Loki tries to conjure anything of malicious intent, be it a knife or a spark, I'll know." Strange spoke with a confidence Steve wasn't feeling in regards to Loki, but judging by how quickly Loki's arm retreated back beneath the blanket and how he settled back to sleep, it was worth it for the night.

"Call me if you need any help." Steve's instructions were waved off by Bruce as he and Strange took the elevator down to the security team in the lobby. Bucky silently following the captain to their neighboring rooms as far away from Stark's as possible.

The assassin did stop him from entering briefly, making Steve actually look at him before speaking, "Whose that old friend?"

"No idea…why?"

Bucky shrugged, pausing in his own doorway with a single question, "Loki is too out of it, and Strange just got here. Who put up those wards they were talking about?"

* * *

 **Tada? What do you think?  
**

 **Please Review! They are my fuel to continue!**


End file.
